Many modern day electronic devices contain electronic memory configured to store data. Electronic memory may be volatile memory or non-volatile memory. Volatile memory stores data when it is powered, while non-volatile memory (NVM) is able to store data when power is removed. Resistive random access memory (RRAM) is one promising candidate for a next generation of non-volatile memory due to its simple structure and its compatibility with CMOS logic fabrication processes.